spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Terrible Travis
The Terrible Travis 'is an administrator of the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki. He is notable for his high emphasis on humor, often lacing his proposals and responses with mean-spirited and sexual jokes. On December 21, 2016, he launched a bid for bureaucrat. Credits Television Series *Leader Plankton!'' - Creator, Writer, Title Card Creator (2012 - 2015) *''SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show '' - Writer (2012) *''Livin' With The Squid'' - 'Creator, Writer, Title Card Creator (2014 - present) *A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants'' - Writer (2014) *''ParodySponge ''- Creator, Writer, Title Card Creator (2015 - present) *''Rags To Riches'' - Owner, Writer, Title Card Creator (2015) *''Reckless and Retired ''- Writer, Title Card Creator (2015) Films *''Leader Plankton!: The Underwater Dimensional Battle - Writer (2018) Rights Requests Administrator Request On April 17, 2016, Travis launched a bid for adminstrator. At the time of requesting, he held no additional rights such as chat moderator or rollback, though he had retained previous administrator experience from 2013. Travis ran on the theme of making SpongeBob Fanon Wiki "great again" (in reference to Donald Trump's presidential campaign) by loosening content restrictions and increasing community output in how the wiki would be run. His request ended up recieving 75% support from the community (5% over the 70% mark needed for a request to pass) and thus was made admin by Ponyo Fan on April 23, 2016. Many users that supported this intital request of Travis to become admin later ended up supporting William's demotion request for Travis and opposing several of Travis' later proposals. The blog post on which the request was hosted recieved 101 comments, a record for Travis. Bureaucrat Request On December 21, 2016, Travis launched a bid for launched a bid for bureaucrat. He is currently running on the theme of making SpongeBob Fanon Wiki "even greater" by expanding it into a global online community. His request is currently at 55% support (15% below the 70% mark needed for a request to pass) and is set to be closed on December 28, 2016. The blog post on which the request is being hosted has currently recieved 30 comments. Wiki Positions Content Restrictions Travis has been a strong proponent for loosening content restrictions, stating that he'd prefer it if the wiki had no restrictions at all. He has criticized Wikia's Terms of Use for being unnessicarily restrictive, most notably after the removal of his episode "Water Sex" that was stated in be in violation of it. He voted against a proposal by SBCA in October 2015 that would prohibit comments discriminating against a religion or plots from being used in episodes and later in August 2016, posted a proposal aimed at eliminating some of the restrictions present in the Ratings Guidelines. Ratings System Travis has criticized the age-based ratings system used on SpongeBob Fanon Wiki, stating that should be replaced with a one based on maturity levels instead. Proposing to do so was one of the promises he made in his admin request. However, bureaucrat Ponyo Fan ended up beating him to it - proposing a new maturity-based ratings system shortly before Travis became admin. Travis opposed the proposal, stating that it was too similar to the current system and that he'd be proposing a "better" replacement system sometime in May 2016. Despite these claims, no such system has been proposed by him as of yet. In August 2016, he posted a proposal with the goal of eliminating certain parts of the ratings guidelines. Communication Having long time held the opinion that message walls were the superior form of comunication as compared to talk pages, in June 2016, he finally ended up proposing that the switch be made, to the strong support of the community (100%). In August 2016, he voted against a proposal by JackHackers to remove the chat feature of the wiki. Bots Travis has voted against all requests for bots. Trivia *He wrote the ''SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show ''short, "Sponge Sickness". **He was originally supposed to co-write the Leader Plankton! ''crossover episodes with Dillon as well but they were never made. Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Males Category:Users Category:Male Users Category:Administrators Category:ParodySponge Category:Livin' With The Squid Category:Wiki Politics Category:Pages with red links